Una simple pesadilla
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: A veces hay cosas que son inevitables y tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellas, aún cuando no estemos seguros ni preparados. Michael Yew odiaba las pesadillas, odiaba tenerlas, odiaba su impotencia, y por sobre todo odiaba que estas involucraran a su cabaña...


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan y la imagen de portada a su creador.

Este fic lo tenía listo desde julio para una actividad de los hijos de Apolo del foro El Monte Olimpo, pero nunca lo publiqué porque no me convencía en su momento, pero después lo revisé y lo publico ahora porque además no le veo el caso tenerlo guardado.

Nota: Fic ubicado poco después de la batalla del laberinto.

Espero les guste :)

 **…**

 **Una simple pesadilla**

 **…**

Aunque no lo dijeran esas últimas noches todos habían tenido miedo, y no por los monstruos que pudieran entrar al campamento porque sabían que era casi improbable después de toda la lucha que dieron en la llamada Batalla del Laberinto. Aquello era distinto y afectaba a todos cuando se estaba vulnerable directa e indirectamente, las pesadillas.

Tal vez para algunos afortunadamente no eran tan frecuentes, tal vez para otros era una agria cuestión de rutina, pero de igual forma estaban, y a su vez, recordaban todas las desgracias de ser un mestizo. De pertenecer a ese mundo.

Él mismo, Michael Yew, lo sabía muy bien porque había pasado por varias y a su simple opinión eran un tormento. Y en un intento de retrasarlas, al igual que muchos de sus hermanos se rehusó a dormir por las buenas, impulsándose hasta el cansancio para cerrar finalmente sus ojos. La cuestión era simple: odiaba las pesadillas, odiaba tenerlas y su opinión al respecto no cambiaría jamás.

Pero el deseo de no tenerlas nunca le fue escuchado, ¿acaso era mucho pedir un sueño sin sueños? Si era así, entonces las pesadillas eran una lucha que un mestizo debía confrontar solo, como muchas otras.

¿Por qué eso no lo sorprendía?

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de la batalla del laberinto y todavía a pesar de la sensación de victoria pesaba en su cabaña la muerte de Lee Fletcher, y todo el caos proveniente de esa lucha, como las heridas, el dolor, los gritos, los monstruos, la amenaza, amigos perdidos...

El cerrar los ojos era como volver a poner la cinta de una película, y ni él ni nadie quería revivirla. Pero como siempre y tal como otras noches todo podía comenzar con cerrar los ojos.

Porque un simple descuido lo empezaba y un último suspiro de consciencia lo demostraba.

 _Porque nada podía evitarlo_

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío.

Cuando Michael volvió a abrir sus ojos supo que su esfuerzo en esa noche había sido en vano _._

 _'¡Maldición, no de nuevo!'_ Pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza pensando en un mar de palabras que no le estaban permitidas de decir en voz alta.

Su inconsciente actuó: quería salir antes de que se pusiera peor o siquiera empezara ya que conocía hasta qué nivel de tortura podía llegar una pesadilla según su duración. Porque eso eran, una tortura, y en esta él estaba solo en medio de la nada, no podía verse pero podía sentirse, sus ojos marrones se sentían irritados pero al menos podía ver y su garganta estaba seca. El ambiente no era reconocible ni menos los sonidos que percibía a su alrededor, parecían gemidos, gruñidos y hasta carcajadas perversas y burlescas nada definidas que enviaban escalofríos a través de su columna.

Poco a poco una niebla comenzó a desarrollarse y empezó a sentir el peligro característico de sus malos sueños. Se sentía pequeño e insignificante, sin valor alguno, una simple presa esperando su destino nefasto. Ni siquiera su usual valentía hizo acto de presencia cuando escuchó quejidos de ultratumba que le hacían perder el aliento y sentirse enfermo.

— _¡No!_

Si se concentraba podría escapar.

Podría despertar, podría hacerlo si tal vez se concentraba.

Lamentablemente toda idea posible a esto quedó bloqueada cuando escuchó un estridente ruido y giró su cabeza, solo para ver lo que no quería.

 _Sintió temor_.

Porque mucho más lejos de él un gigante avanzaba a pasos que retumbaban en un supuesto suelo hacia una figura, una persona muy familiar para él, aquel cuya muerte pesaba todavía sobre todos, y ahí como un castigo a su persona se repetía. Lee Fletcher, con una mirada decidida, valiente, como lo había conocido, estaba parado con arma en mano sin intención de retroceder.

¿Esa sería su pesadilla?

 _Sintió rabia_.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Creyó exclamar hacia el gigante que parecía tan inmerso en su juego que tal vez se hacía el sordo, juego que consistía en dar manotazos mortales a ver cuánto duraba su insignificante contrincante.

"¡Lee, sal de ahí!" No hizo caso a que estuviera mudo.

De inmediato preparó su arco y una de sus más poderosas flechas -prestándole poca atención al hecho de que antes no estaba con ellos- y apuntó con la misma seguridad con que se debía apuntar a un enemigo, dispuesto a hacer lo que debió haber hecho antes de la tragedia. Lo que debió haber hecho para evitar perder a un hermano.

"Prepara. Apunta…" El siguiente paso nunca llegó.

 _Sintió impotencia_.

Porque quiso lanzar la flecha con todo su deseo pero no pudo. Sus dedos se congelaron como si se hubieran convertido en piedra y una sensación congelante empezó a engullirlo, si es que esa fuera la palabra correcta para describirlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el destino que debía alcanzar, y cuando entendió que aquello no pasaría prefirió cerrarlos pero su cuerpo ya no estaba en su control, una fuerza desconocida lo obligaba a mirar.

 _Sintió desesperación._

Porque aquello no podía ser peor tortura, o al menos hasta que algo raro empezó a pasar; de un segundo a otro no era Lee quien estaba en la mira del gigante, sino su hermano Will.

—No…

No sabía si en verdad lo decía. Sintió una fuerza tirándolo hacia abajo como una ácida arena movediza.

Como una soplada a una vela, Will ya no estaba allí sino Kayla que paralizada miraba con horror pero dispuesta a dar batalla.

La palma del gigante estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, al mismo tiempo que él estaba hundiéndose. Empezó a forcejear inútilmente con desespero.

Ahora todo empezaba a aumentar de velocidad y veía como una serie de fotografías la imagen de cada uno de sus hermanos, desde Austin, Craig, Lysa y hasta Jennell, la más reciente campista de su cabaña y también la más pequeña.

—Por favor no— Ni cuenta se había dado que su voz sonaba desgarrada y sus ojos se nublaban, tal vez por sus propias lágrimas o por efecto del sueño, tal vez incluso representaban la opresión en su pecho, más detalladamente, en su corazón.

"¡Por favor que no ocurra!" Rogó a todos los dioses que a su mente vinieron.

Pero es poco ocurrente que un mestizo sea escuchado ¿verdad?

Sucedió.

Un golpe, un ruido sordo, una caída, una carcajada.

Solo entonces pudo soltar un grito en el cual su voz se desgarró aún más.

 _Michael_

Voces y eco escuchaba a lo lejos que creyó eran familiares, sin embargo todos sus sentidos seguían concentrados sobre un cuerpo inerte que representaba a muchos, que representaba a los que quería proteger. Siguió gritando porque era la única forma de desahogarse.

 _¡Michael! ¡Despierta!_ Las voces sonaron más cercanas y sintió un vuelco en su pecho apenas reconocerlas. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo sacudido, lo cual era raro porque ya apenas si lo sentía.

 _¡Despierta! ¡Michael, por favor!_

¿Will? ¿Cómo podía ser él si...?

 _¡Te lo suplico!_

¿Kayla?

La voces que al principio sonaron difusas se aclararon y cayó más en la cuenta que llamaban a su nombre.

De pronto sintió una sensación nueva, como si lo elevaran y lo guiaran hacia un lugar más cálido, a pesar de todo, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, percibiendo cómo ahora podía mover sus dedos y lo sudorosos que se sentían. También se hizo consiente de su propia respiración y las propias reacciones de su cuerpo, soltó el aire contenido en su boca y se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con los de muchos pares que lo miraban con preocupación.

La pesadilla había terminado.

—Michael— Volteó su mirada hacia Will quien estaba a su lado—Michael, tu…

Lo cortó con un gesto de mano, limpiándose con la otra las lágrimas afloradas de sus ojos, ¿cuándo había pasado? No lo sabía pero podía adivinar que las lágrimas estaban instaladas allí hacía un buen rato.

—Solo tuve una pesadilla—Dijo simplemente, viendo en los rostros de los demás comprensión …y algo más.

—Eso parecía— Comentó con calma Will, mirándolo con una expresión que aseguraba a cualquiera que ya estaba a salvo, y justamente eso pasaba.

—No fue nada importan-

—Detente por favor. No nos mientas a nosotros— Interrumpió Kayla poniendo una mano sobre la suya en signo de apoyo, mientras que Austin y Craig se acercaban y lo ayudaban a enderezarse sobre su cama—Últimamente con todo lo que ha pasado... no es extraño esto de las pesadillas y sabemos que-

—Son horribles...—Susurró Jennell desde su sitio, mirándolo tal como una niña a su hermano mayor. Ella había sido la desafortunada que tuvo una pesadilla la noche anterior y había costado todo el esfuerzo de la cabaña para consolarla, lo recordaba muy bien.

—Pero no por eso hay que dejarse caer— Añadió Austin— Ni tampoco guardarse el dolor.

Para todos fue un hecho shockeante y doloroso ver a Michael retorciéndose y gritando en medio de la noche. Costó despertarlo, pero cuando lo lograron de inmediato sintieron un profundo alivio que vino acompañado con una persistente y obvia preocupación. Bien sabían que después de una pesadilla las cosas no eran muy buenas porque estaban los recuerdos y, por como era Michael, esperaban que este se guardara todo y les hiciera creer que estaba bien, lo cual por cierto era una absoluta y evidente mentira. No dejarían que se dañara a sí mismo.

—Así como lo que afecta a uno afecta al resto, bien eso puede aplicarse también a que nos tenemos los unos a los otros para confortarnos, no nos mientas nunca Michael sobre cómo te sientes.—Dijo Craig— Son tiempos difíciles que tendremos que superar todos juntos, además...

—Necesitamos tu guía— Terminó Kayla sonriendo alentadora, lo cual hizo sentir al peli negro un nudo en la garganta pero a la vez una extraña calidez.

—Por otro lado, sabes que lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí—Le dijo Will con simpatía queriendo cambiar la atmósfera—No debes preocuparte porque Clarisse no se va a enterar.

—Exacto, y si se entera, haremos que recite versos por unos días—Apoyó Austin captando la idea—Ya casi consigo el truco, creo.

Aquello no era más que distracción para no volver al tema principal, pero Michael decidió seguirles el juego.

—Gracias— Respondió Michael con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, todavía con el efecto de la pesadilla en sus sentidos. Era cierto que no se llevaba bien con Clarisse pero no le intimidaba que ella supiera, porque él sabía que ni ella podía molestar a alguien con un tema tan delicado, y si lo hiciera, él mismo podría callarla, no le tenía miedo.

Lo que pensaba era otra cosa, algo que tomó más protagonismo en cuanto se fijó mejor en Will.

Si él moría, Will sería el encargado de guiar a la cabaña. Y no es que dudara sobre si haría un buen trabajo, confiaba en él, solo no quería exponerlo a…

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se ordenó no pensar en eso.

Todavía estaban afectados con lo ocurrido con Lee y a nadie le gustaba el hecho de tomar el liderazgo cuanto tu hermano muere. Todo eso se lo había recordado su pesadilla de una forma muy cruel. Además del hecho de replantearse si él sería capaz de liderarlos de la forma correcta y mostrar lo que pueden hacer verdaderamente los hijos de Apolo.

Suspiró, era definitivo:

Michael Yew odiaba las pesadillas. Odiaba tenerlas. Odiaba que en ellas se sintiera impotente. Y odiaba que estas involucraran a su cabaña, más ahora que él era el líder y debía proteger y liderar a quienes eran sus hermanos. Nadie se iba a meter con ellos.

Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que poco a poco Jennell se acercó a él hasta que ella le ofreció su peluche favorito que aseguraba protegía de malos sueños. Él solo pudo aceptarlo y mirarla agradecido, mientras que los ojos azul pálido de la pequeña demostraban con inocencia que le deseaba la mejor recuperación de su mal momento. Escuchó la leve risa de sus hermano y un 'awwww' de Will y solo entonces se dio el lujo de sonreír abiertamente, pensando que no podía tener mejor familia que aquella que estaba junto a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de autora: ¿Mencioné alguna vez que me encanta la cabaña de Apolo? xD Ay, los quiero tanto.

Pdst: No quería ser muy específica con la muerte que presenciaba Michael así que perdón si hay confusión o algo parecido, es que... simplemente ser muy gráfica en temas de muerte no es lo mío n_nU Aunque bueeeeno, ni siquiera pensé que sería capaz de torturarlo de esa manera si Michael es uno de los personajes que me gustan. Eeeen fin, espero les haya gustado y si tienen comentarios con gusto los leo :)

¡Bye bye! Y buenos días/tardes/noches nwn


End file.
